Torn apart
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: She watched death .Was taken from her home. Betrothed to a stranger in a new cult. Used like a servant. Wondering if she just a breeding mare. Will she remain strong? Or will she just tear apart? AU. Scorpius/Rose.
1. Love

**_After this please click the amazingly kind fantastically nice review button!_**

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love_  
_ I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come_

_Goodbye brown eyes_  
_Goodbye for now_  
_Goodbye sunshine_  
_Take care of yourself_

_I have to go_  
_I have to go_  
_I have to go_  
_And leave you alone_  
_But always know_  
_Always know_  
_Always know that I love you so_  
_I love you so, oh_  
_I love you so, oh_

-Avril Lavigne, her song: goodbye.

A girl sat on a small stool, she was dunking multiple amounts of clothes from a very large pile into a bucket of water, pitifully attempting to clean them in time for the meeting.

"No, no, no!" Cried one of the clan's higher women, Minerva McGonagall, forced wife of the clan's leader, Albus Dumbledore- he was _nice enough_, though.

"You're doing it all wrong, dip them in _separately, _Rose!" She yelled, though she did it wearily.

"Sorry, ma'am." Rose murmured, sheepishly.

"It's alright, just remember it for next time." She said, pleased and her shoulders relaxed.

"What's wrong now?" Rose's father, Ron, grunted, appearing out of a moss-made tent. "What did you do now, Rose?" He sighed.

The mortified girl muttered some words, but the only ones audible were: "_Sorry...Accident...didn't know... shan't happen again..._"

"OK, but be careful." Ron smiled sleepily. "Or I'll get Albus- Harry's Albus- to guide you!"

Her reaction was the rolling of eyes, Albus could guide her in all the girly things, but he himself knew no boyish things. He was quite shy and childish, but at least he was kind.

"Fine._"_

Mrs McGonagall nodded her head in satisfaction and stalked off to order the cook about. Rose had been told by grandad Weasley how care free the woman once was, but then becoming the chief's wife made her very stressed and tense. Rose felt sympathetic for the poor woman, married off at thirteen.

Then again, she was going to be betrothed to James Potter. Her cousin. At thirteen as well. Gross.

"Rose!" Her dad's voice knocked her back into the present. "Phew, I thought you'd lost conscious... with your eyes open..."

Rose giggled involuntarily, then clamped her hand over her mouth. Giggling. How stupidly girly.

"Come on!" Her mother, also known as Hermione Granger, 's voice came from their moss house before she flew out the door and called. "The Clan meeting's on now!"

Rose looked up, the moon was crescent this morning and that meant it was indeed time for the Clan meeting.

* * *

"Now, to start this gathering off I'd like to thank mister Harry Potter for warding off the Dark Clan, once more. It was almost like magic how he fought!" Dumbledore smiled while some Clan members chuckled. "And his wife and Ron Weasely's wife for warning us of their apathetic attack."

_Sexist, the 'wives' have names! _Rose grumbled in her mind.

"Also, thank you Ron, for offering up your lovely, beautiful, helpful daughter to Sir James Potter!"

James looked up and winked at her. She supposed it was 'cause she was sort of pretty. But what Rose had no idea of, was that she was beautiful in an unique and exotic way. With long locks of red hair with curls only at the ends. She had sapphire blue eyes that seemed to look into your very soul and long luxurious eye lashes. Her face and body was the same shape as her mothers. Yes, she was like a leopard, different but beautiful. Delicate but with spirit and power. Misjudged as weak.

"Yes, the marriage will take place-" A large boom erupted over the land and disorientated his last words. A catapult, Rose realized, as shards of a shattered rock fell down.

"Oh my!" Cried the chief's wife. "Take cover."

"Don't bother." A ice cold voice to match Hermione's angry tone said. "You're surrounded."

Rose spun around to see, that yes, they were surrounded- and on all sides. Men wearingrich cotton material that made Rose jealous. She had hated her ragged clothing from the start, when she'd cried at birth at being tugged into the rags.

"Don't move, or suffer death." The man warned. "Move in." He ordered his warriors.

"Don't move." He repeated. He turned to his men. "That's fine." The men stopped marching. "Now, let's not be rash. If anyone disagrees..." He grinned sadistically. "They die." He ended simply.

The chief tried to move forward, but was stopped by one of the fighters, he turned to his leader for orders.

"Make an example." The man by the chief nodded, clearly understanding what the others could not. He advanced closer to Dumbledore... and slit his throat with an already blood-stained knife.

"_Albus_!" Shrieked Mrs McGonagell. "_NO_!"

"Yes!" Laughed the leader of the dark warriors. "Now," he pointed at twelve of the girls from the clan. "Take them."

Rose gasped, noticing he had pointed at _her_!

"No." She muttered. "No, no, NO!" She screamed, not in fear, but in realization.

Two men grabbed her and dragged her onto stage with Lucy Lovegood, Lily Luna Potter, Tina Longbottom and Katrina Brown and eight others she couldn't recognize.

"No!" She screeched along with the other girls as she was tied up in a line to them. "NO!"

The last thing she did before she lost sight of her home and family and friends was mouth five words.

"_I love you_! _Goodbye."_

_**A/N: If you like: review.**_

_**If you hate: review.**_

_**If you have a love/hate relationship with this story: review.**_

_**Best wishes: Cookie Seller on The Dark Side.**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Hate

**_I'm not afraid of anything_**  
**_I just need to know that i can breathe_**  
**_I don't need much of anything_**  
**_But suddenly, suddenly_**

**_I am small and the world is big_**  
**_All around me is fast moving_**  
**_Surrounded by so many things_**  
**_But suddenly, suddenly_**

-Avril Lavigne, How does it feel?

He stood on the edge of the bridge. It was very high, made in-between a dim, dry, sandy canyon. He didn't seem to realize that the bridge was rickety enough for him to fall to his doom if he wasn't cautious. He had wavy blonde hair, strong physique and grey eyes to match his fathers'. The test was on the next day. It was an exam to find out of all the of age boys, which was the strongest. He wanted to come first as the winner picks his bride first. He lent on bannister-like-rope and sighed, looking into the distance. Tomorrow, everything changed. His childhood ended. He would become a real man. And he was excited with all his heart. His father would be so _proud_.

He'd tell Scorpius how proud he was. But even Scorpius knew it was a fantasy. Real men don't show emotion. And he didn't care about his father's opinion. Let Draco rot in hell. Love was stupid, anyhow.

Scorpius felt the wind blow his hair. He saw blonde strands in his eyes, but he didn't move. He was lost in a dream world where he had a meek wife that obeyed each order. But, of course she must be beautiful. You see, Scorpius was an arrogant, sardonic, and always believed he was correct. But he cared about appearances. In his world, thou who are not gorgeous like himself... were unimportant fools.

All of a sudden he smirked, he could see figures in the distance. And most of them were girls.

* * *

Rose grunted in pain as the rope was tightened, by this point, she and Lucy Lovegood were the only two that weren't crying. Rose scowled. Stupid dark side cult. Well, that wasn't it's real name. No, it was Mortem, the Latin for death. Vitem was the light side, it was Latin for life. She sighed, Vitem was known for its luscious green landscape, Mortem was known for its dry, barren desert like home. She already felt homesick.

Rose felt her best friend, Lucy Lovegood nudge her.

"Rosie, why are we tied up? It's not like we can do anything, is it?" She had a point.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "I'd say they'd prefer us to be _alive _when we arrive."

"We're going to be wives, right." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yeah. I feel like a horse on sale."

Suddenly Lily tripped. "Ow!"

One of the men kicked in the shins. "Move it, short stuff."

Lily looked at him angrily.

"Hey," said one of the young attackers. "Leave off her." He helped her up. He had a mop of dark black hair and dark skin with big blue eyes, resembling Lily's sapphire orbs.

Lily giggled girlishly. "Thank you!" She whispered. "Can you grace me with your name?"

The boy smirked. "I'm Zack Zambini." He gave her a charming smile. "And you are?"

"Lily." She blushed as he kissed her hand.

"Pleasure."

"Oh," she giggled again. "The pleasure is _all _mine!"

For the rest of the walk Zack walked in line with her, they talked and gossiped and laughed, it was like the two had the desert to themselves!

Lucy scoffed. "If we're cattle here I don't see how they'll get anywhere with _that _relationship!"

I looked at her skeptically. "It's only a crush, Lucy. Lily will get over it." But Lily didn't, not one bit, they continued flirting until they reached a canyon.

"Vol de le mort!" The leader of the warriors yelled. "Throw down the ropes!"

Password. Smart.

Surely enough a large rope ladder swung down. Lily looked at it unhappily, she whispered something in Zack's ear.

"Don't worry." Zack chuckled. "I'll help you up."

And so he did, hoisting a red Lily up and guiding her hands on where to cling to.

_How unnecessary._ Rose thought to herself. _He just wants to hold her hand._

Rose was offered a hand by a buff stranger moments later.

"Josh Finnigan." He greeted.

"Don't care." Rose said stiffly as she grabbed onto the rope and began climbing.

_ Oh my Merlin. Oh my Merlin! I'm afraid of heights!_

Closing her eyes Rose muttered to herself. "Up, up, up, up, up, up!"

To her surprise, she felt a cutting noise. She opened her eyes, she had reached the top and scraped her thumb.

"Ugh!" She groaned. Hanging on with one hand as she sucked her thumb with the other.

Lucy offered her a hand and Rose held onto it gratefully.

"Thanks." She said, relieved to be off of the rope. Only then did she notice a nearby presence, she spun round.

A blonde boy stood a few feet away, watching them. And more specifically: Watching _her_.

* * *

He looked at the gang of girls. A few were quite pretty. Most looked normal. One looked different, he noticed, she looked exotic; with long red hair with curls only at the ends and big blue eyes. She was beautiful in an odd way. Then he looked closer at her eyes, the were like orbs, glowing with hope, rebelling, and _fear_. He loved when other people felt fear. It made him feel superior. He always felt like that but fear made it even more noticable to him. If Rose knew she would say, _Figures_, and sigh at how cocky the boy was. But she didn't know, so she stared back.

Then he did something that made her recoil.

He smirked at her.

_Jerk. _She thought to herself grouchily.

Then he repeated showing arrogance and he cruelly sneered at her discomfort.

It was only then Rose realized: She hated that man.

It felt natural.

She hated him with all her heart... and she didn't plan to change that.


	3. Confusion

**_All my life I've been good but now_**  
**_Ooohhh_**  
**_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_**  
**_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_**  
**_If you love me, if you hate me_**  
**_You can't save me, baby, baby_**  
**_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"_**

-Avril Lavigne, what the hell?

"This way, girls." Said a woman. She was old, with grey wisps for hair and brown, kind but stern eyes.

We had known her for about 2.5 minutes.

"Now," she said, showing us into a stone hut. "Do sit." She murmured, patting the rug next to her. We didn't have much of a choice, so we sat down next to her.

"You may not know why you are here," she smiled. "But do not fear, we are good people here."

Rose snorted at his, but shrunk away at the woman's cold stare.

"My name is Bellatrix, I once was a cold stoned killer working with another clan. We kill here too, but the men to it for justice and glory. Not pitiful rivalries. You ladies are here to help the clan. You see, you are our saviors. The men need heirs, and since love is a worthless emotion-" the woman seemed to shed a tear. "-Which only ends with death and devastation, you will help. Cooking, cleaning, producing heirs will be thou job."

"Miss," Lucy began. "Have you ever been in love." She asked in a dreamy tone.

"No," Bellatrix snapped. But her eyes were glimmering with tears.

"Were you taken from your clan?"

"Yes." She sniffed with a sense of finality. "Well, the way that things work is that there will be a competition to find the strongest man of age. They will choose their wife first."

"What sort of competition?" Asked Lily, looking forlorn. Rose leaned over to her, and saw she was tracing the same word with her hand over and over again. _Zack_.

"A show of agility, strength and courage." Bellatrix told them. "But you shall not have a need for worry, remember what I said; we are all good people. Even if we do not show it, there is goodness in all hearts."

"OK, let me get this straight," Rose fumed. "We are meant to marry strangers... and be _happy _about it?"

Unfortunately, Bellatrix had to show logic. "But that was going to happen anyway at Vitem, was it not?"

Rose huffed and crossed her arms. She was right.

"Now, follow me, your room is down here." She said, getting up. Then she stopped. "Ah yes, here." She grumbled as she untied the not which had all the girls tied together.

"This way," she guided.

We followed her reluctantly through a maze of stone huts until we reached a middle-sized one.

"Get in, this will be your sleeping establishment until you marry- then you'll share a house with thou husband."

The girls nodded as Bellatrix took some blankets out from the corner. "Here, it may be war during the day, but trust me, the desert freezes over night." Bellatrix warned.

The ladies heeded the warning and took a space for themselves as well as a blanket each.

"Goodnight, oh and don't try to run off, the scorpions only come out at night... and the spotted lizards and more carnivorous creatures."

Many girls shuddered while Rose stood there, stony faced. She couldn't escape, but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

* * *

Rose shrugged off the blanket. She hadn't meant to fall a sleep- and the result was the time. It was late. She would have to quicken her pace.

Then her stomach grumbled, there had been bread in the room but she hadn't thought to take it. She cursed loudly before clamping her hand n her mouth.

_Crud._

She tiptoed past stone huts and found her way to a bridge, she slowly started to step on to it when a voice interrupted her.

"I must wonder, what is a young lady like yourself doing up at this time?" A sly voice sneered. "Perhaps it would be to runaway, no, we wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

Rose slowly turned, fists up in defence, the stranger laughed. "I doubt you could do much harm to _me_ missy." He goaded.

He stepped forward and the moonlight concentrated on his face. It was the jerk from earlier.

Rose was about to speak some obscenities when the stranger looked her straight in the eye. "I suppose I should escort the lady home, shouldn't I?"

Rose looked up with devastation and forlorn glowing in her eyes, the stranger seemed to notice this.

_What happened to the rebellious, hopeful, brave look in those eye? _The stranger asked himself.

Rose's eyes widened as she saw a sympathetic gleam in the seemingly nasty strangers eye. "I just want to go home." She whispered.

"You are home, though." The man murmured. "Come on," he sighed. "This way, Mrs-?"

"Rose."

"Mrs Rose, this way."

Then the girl began crying... not from sadness or fear, but from realization once more. She was trapped. She was never going home.

The looked anxious in an awkward way. "I'm Scorpius, I'm er- sorry for your loss." He muttered.

She cocked her head. "Why are you being so decent, you were so very horrid earlier."  
Scorpius blinked. "Am I? Was I?" He sighed. "I don't know, I really don't know."

Rose sniffed and stared at the confused man. "Why even help me?"

"I don't know." The man repeated. "It just feels..." He paused awkwardly. "...right."

"Being kind?"

He shrugged. Then brightened and smirked. "Zack said to send his love to your friend. He said one of you would attempt escape."

Rose gave him a grumpy look. "Just bring me back."

But there was no silence. They hated each other for an unknown reason, but wanted that reason to disappear.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." The boy smirked again. "You really confuse me, you know that."

"The feeling's mutual." Rose grumbled.

"You're pretty." Scorpius said, smoothly.

Rose stopped and glared at him... like suddenly realizing who she was strolling with.

"You are insufferable." She told him angrily.

"What?" Scorpius questioned. "I just complimented you!"

"You imbecilic-" She began following her mothers footsteps. "Weasel!"

He snorted and began to pull her in- a trick he used on the cult's younger ladies.

Rose knew what was happening too, it was one of James' tricks he used on the village girls.

Scorpius didn't see it coming. It happened within seconds. Her hand swung back- then forward with full force... and _SMACK!_

He tumbled back.

"What the bloody hell!" He yelled.

But she was gone.

Just like the hope in her eyes.

He knew she was special.

He didn't know why, though.

She wasn't the most pretty,

or smart,

or cunning.

So why?

Why now?

Why her?


	4. Everybody hurts

**_Everybody hurts some days  
It's okay to be afraid  
Everybody hurts, everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way and it's okay  
Ladadadada, it's okay  
It feels like nothing really matters anymore  
When you're gone, I can't breathe  
And I know you never meant to make me feel this way  
This can't be happening._**

**_So many questions, so much on my mind  
So many answers I can't find  
I wish I could turn back the time  
I wonder why?_**

**_Everybody hurts some days  
(Some days)  
It's okay to be afraid  
(I'm afraid)  
Everbody hurts some days  
Yeah, we all feel pain (It's okay)  
Everybody feels this way  
But it'll be okay (some days)  
Can't somebody take me away  
To a better place?  
Everybody feels this way_**

**_-Avril Lavigne, everybody hurts._**

He rubbed his burnig cheek. Ouch, that girl sure did pack a punch. Now, let's get this straight., contary to many beliefs, Scorpius could get violent. Scorpius could insult. But most of all, Scorpius wanted to dominate. He liked everything in a predictable box. He wanted all to be tame. He wanted to be the best, the leader, the so-call-overlord.

Rose was confusing. She wasn't meek, weak or cowardly. She wasn't tamable or predictable. She wouldn't bow down.

She was different. He knew it had only been half an hour, but still, most girls were drooling at the first word he said.

Why didn't she?

"Oi, Scorp!" Zack cried, he ran over to him panting. "Did you give the lady my love?" He asked, wriggling his eye brows.

"Yeah." Scorpius said dismissively.

"YES!" Zack fist pumped.

'Scorp' rolled his eyes. "Seriously."

"YEAH seriously, ah come on man, don't tell me you've never been in _love_!"

Scorpius froze. Had he?

"No." He snapped. "I have not. And," he added. "Love is a stupid emotion."

And with that, he cuddled into a bun, and fell to sleep.

Wondering: Had he ever been in love?

Bellatrix woke the girls up that morning.

Well, except for Rose.

She refused to get up.

_NO, NO, NO. _She told herself, tossing and turning on the floor, in the middle of a nightmare.

That is, until a barrel of water was wasted on her.

"Oh my Merlin!" She shrieked, looking down at her rags.

"Ah, you're grand." Bellatrix lied. "Come on, then. You will all need Mortem clothing, don't yee?"

The girls followed the woman obediantly, although Rose shivered and muttered obscinities under her breath.

_Stupid..Soaked...Mad old hag... UGH!_

Bellatrix guided the girls to anpother hut, where another woman sat, she seemed to be in her sixtys.

"Hello, my name is Narcissa." She greeted. She glanced at Rose and glared at Bellatrix. "You devi, how long did she oversleep? Two minutes?"

"One." Bellatrix cackled, which seemed to suit the evil look on her face.

Narcissa laughed. "You beast! Now," she siad, turning to the young ladies. "Let's get you fitted!"

First she measured, then she weighed, then she sewed and viola! New clothes!

Rose looked them in awe, but clung to her old rags. They were the only things she had left from home.

"Ah, come now dearie, those rags are to be throw out!" Narcissa said cheerfully.

Rose sniffed as they were torn out of her weak grip; Narcissa threw a pink dress over her head. All the other girls had different colors: Red, green, yellow, navy, blue, black, white, orange, grey, turquoise, brown and cream.

"The man who comes first will take a strip the same color as yee dresses. And lay it next to thou." Narcissa explained.

Rose looked at the pink. How stupidly girly.

Then she remembered how her mother had worn pink at the cult's annual dance- even though she hadn't gone with her dad. And how her dad used to wear silly pink sweaters from her grandma. And how… at the very thoughts, Rose nearly started crying once more.

"Now," Narcissa said gleefully. "Ye look like beauties!" She exclaimed joyously.

_I feel like a prize horse_. Rose thought glumly. _And I'm up for sale_!

She watched as, one by one, the girls were horded out the door. They followed Bellatrix like lost sheep. Lucy took Rose's hand and squeezed it, sending her friend a comforting look.

"It's OK." She coaxed, kindly.

"I know. Except it won't be OK for us, just for them." Rose murmured.

Lucy gulped. "Don't worry, life isn't over yet. Besides," she said knowingly, "The zoomstrickles will protect us."

Rose stared at her, and gave a small smile.

The duo continued walking 'til they reached an arena like place, they were taken into a corner and told to sit on the scattered cushions and wait.

Wait for the contest to begin.

Wait for their lives to be sold off.

Wait for the battle of strength.

Rose almost felt brave- then Lucy started crying.

_How the mighty have fallen,_ the evil voice in her head cackled. _And you're next…_

**_Please review, three hundred readers... three reviews. I WILL not update 'till I get at least four more reviews._**

**_An extremely upset Cookie Seller on the dark side-_**

**_OUT!_**


	5. I always get what I want

_After this please please please please please please please please please please review review review! Please please __ please please please please please please please please please please review review review __ please please please please please please please please please please review review review__ please please please please please please please please please please review review review__ please please please please please please please please please please review review review __ please please please please please please please please please please review review review_  


**_Every now and then we all want something_**  
**_Even if there's no way of gettin' it_**  
**_If i stomp my feet could that make me_**  
**_Be the way around it, could I get myself around it_**

**_Get me what I want_**  
**_Everything I don't got_**  
**_Get me what I want_**  
**_Cause I'm a big shot_**

**_Don't wanna always have to be so nice_**  
**_Don't wanna hear you say well thats just life_**  
**_I dry out when I open my mouth_**  
**_I make my way around it, I always make my way around it_**

**_So give me what I want_**  
**_I always get what I want_**  
**_You don't want to see me when_**  
**_I don't get what I want_**  
**_Thats not what you want!_**

**_-Avril Lavigne, I always get what I_ want.**

The thirteen year old grinned excitedly as Narcissa strapped on his armor.

"Now, Scorpius, you are my favorite and only grandson. Try not to die." She told him wisely.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, and the emotion he showed fluttered off of his face. His expression soon became blank. "Yes, grandmother." He said in a negative drawl.

Narcissa searched her grandson's face, and sighed. "Aw, come on, brighten up honey."

Inside the poor woman was wondering if all the Malfoy's ended up like this. Dark and evil and depressed.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Cried a gleeful voice. Astoria Greengrass, Scorpius's mother, entered the room. She put on a dazzling smile as her eyes landed on her only son.

Scorpius scowled when he saw the large bundle in his mother's arms. "You didn't bring _her_, did you?"

Astoria glared at her son, the dazzling smile seemingly gone for good. "Do not address your younger sister like that!"

The bundle began wriggling. "Mama, I wanna ge' ow!" A little girl's voice shrieked. A little head popped up. It chorused teasingly. "Scorp is a poo poo 'ed"

Scorpius glowered at his younger sister. "Me? No, I think you're talking about yourself." He said coldly, feigning innocence.

The girl stuck out her tongue.

Her mother tutted, but a small giggle escaped her lips. "Cat, don't do that, now."

Now, if you put Cat and Scorpius side by side, you'd never think they were relatives. While Scorpius had inherited the Malfoy ice blonde hair and silver-grey eyes, Cat had broken a Malfoy rule of looking like Scorpius and the other Malfoy's before him- the first for decades. She taken her mother's dark black hair and playful cat-like green eyes and petite size... rather then five she looked three. Cat lived up to her name; with light feet, great hearing and night-goggles for eyes.

Though all Scorpius saw of his sister was a frustrating brat.

Narcissa smiled warmly, "hello, Cat."

"Hwi, gran' ma!" The girl called.

Astoria walked over to Scorpius, laying Cat down. "Now, come on." She murmured, ushering to the the opening to the arena, which was hidden by a curtain. "Good luck." She whispered, parting the red curtains to reveal a large stone arena- like the Roman's had. He sucked up a breath, and stormed into the middle, ready to face his opponent.

* * *

She sat there, playing with a loose string of wool from her dress. She sighed, glancing up to the warriors. She couldn't recognize either- except for the second's silver-grey eyes. Her eyes widened, was it him? No, tehre was twenty duo's fighting- the chances were slim.

The two armored men met and shook hands. At the same time they drew swords.

_3, 2, 1!_

Their movements were swift._ Slash, stab, parry, block!_

Rose watched them in awe.

Lucy nudged her. "I think the grey eyed one will win- who do you?"

"Grey eyes." Rose answered truthfully, not taking her eyes from the scene.

The grey eyed one slashed at the green eyed one and blood spurted.

"OUT!" Cried one man. Tugging the two apart and sending for help for the younger man.

The silver-grey eyed one turned around- searching for more opponents... but the rest were all down. He had won.

He beamed proudly and removed his helmet.

Rose had been right the first time. It was Scorpius Malfoy.

She covered her mouth in astonishment. The arrogant jerk had won.

He was escorted over to the girls, he looked at each but when his eyes locked on Rose he grinned conceitedly.

He walked over to the multicolored strips- Red, green, yellow, navy, blue, black, white, orange, grey, turquoise, brown, pink and cream. He smirked, looked at Rose once more and pulled one out.

Rose nearly fainted.

The color of the strip...

It couldn't be...

Could it?

Was she color blind?

Because if here eyes were true,

The. Strip. Was. Pink.

Rose blinked.

It couldn't be true.

It had to be some nightmare, some terrible, terrible nightmare,

but inside she knew it wasn't.

In one week she was to be married to _him_.

Scorpius Malfoy.

**_Did you like, my friends?_**

**_I tried my best!_**

**_If not- please review!_**

**_If so- please review!  
4 reviews if ya' wanna get more chappies!_**

**_Thank u guys!  
Cookie Seller on the dark side-  
_**

**_OUT!_**


End file.
